The tales of Midnight equestria version
by JeimuzuShige
Summary: Issac Newman was a normal boy until he was thrown into a whole knew world with only a talking wand at his side. Unannounced to him that he would be doing this forever! Please R&R as I could use the critique. A picture will be added once I feel the picture I make isn't terrible.


Well, here we are standing on the brink of death, and all I can think of is what would have happened if I had decided to take the short route home. now I know this doesn't make much sense but, let me explain…..

My name is Isaac, Isaac Newman and I'm, or I _was_just an average teenage boy, (I know, I know cliché right?) The kind of guy who was never noticed, and never really said anything to be noticed. I have black hair, and blue eyes, and on that day I was wearing a red shirt that I had made with my custom logo on it. The logo consists two tonfas (look 'em up) crossed so that the handles were touching with a triple dotted i in the middle*. I got off from school on the last day, little did I know that it would be my _very_ last day of school (wow this sounds a lot more cliché than I remember) but any who I walked outside through the red bricked archway and for some reason I felt an extreme feeling of loss, almost as if something big was about to happen.

"Well school, see ya next year." I said gently touching the wall and feeling the red paint it was flakey and just a bit too dry. I don't know why, but for some reason I always talked to inanimate objects. I had more friends that were made out of concrete than out of flesh.

I decided that I didn't want to get home quickly you see my dad was a total jerk with a capital J. I suppose it's not his fault, but ever sense my mom died he's been going south. He began drinking a few months back, and I don't mean a whiskey here and there I mean real heavily drinking. Strong stuff too, I can smell it the moment I walk in the door and it certainly didn't help that my older brother left for college just a few months ago. These days I'm his personal punching bag. But even with all this stuff going on at home I'm not as depressed as I could be, and I get out of that house whenever I can, I guess you could say I'm in shape. Or as in shape a fifteen year old kid can be.

Any way where was I? Oh right! I was taking the long way home when I decided to stop by a tree and rest. Hey it's not like I had anywhere to go right? So I sat down and leaned back sliding my hands slowly through the grass feeling the soft crumbly earth.

"Wait a sec." I had felt something it wasn't dirt what was it? Plastic? No, it was wood I opened my eyes it definitely wasn't a stick or a branch. It was to strait for that. (Oh get your minds out of the gutter, strait wood Ha ha) No when I looked at it, it was, and I'm not kidding you here, it was a wand. I guessed a little child had dropped it there. Oh to be young again.

"Hello!" a voice called, I looked up to see that no one was there. Why would they be? It was the last day of school, everybody was headed home "Hey! Can you hear me? Down here, I'm the wand."

I laughed "alright who's doing this? Whoever you are you're good, I can't even see you."

I heard a sigh "Listen kid, I'm the wand. Look, I am going to do a spell okay?" suddenly sparks spewed out from the tip of the wand. I screamed and dropped it. Him. Her. Whatever "Believe me now?" slowly I nodded

"Uh-huh. W-what do you want from me?" I totally didn't ask with my knees knocking together from fear. (I was sitting down it was impossible)

"I want someone to help me. I don't believe in coincidences so it looks as if you will be the one." He sighed (how does he do that?) "May the gods help us."

"Wait wait wait! Gods? As in more than one?" I was freaking out everything I knew was being brought into question. It's not that I was an atheist, (no offence to all you atheists) I just thought that if there was an all powerful God who could eliminate sin with the blink of an eye he would do it.

"Well of course! There are at least three gods in each of the multiverses, one of good, like God in yours, one of evil, like the devil, and one of neutrality, although I don't know who that one is here. They tend to keep to themselves."

"So what do you need help with?" I couldn't believe I was talking to a wand

"I need someone to help me save the worlds." He said it so deadpanned that I was sure he was joking I began to laugh. I laughed really hard but even I could tell it was forced I guess I just hoped it was all a lie so that nothing bad would ever happen. How wrong I was. "Kid I'm not joking. I can't do it so-"

"Why? Why can't you do it? Why do I have to? And what exactly is it?" so many questions were running through my head but I was able to get those three out. Little did I know what I was getting myself into.

"Well in response to your first question I'm A FREAKIN' WAND!" (Except he didn't say freakin') "The second question I can't answer" he said calming down a bit "but for some reason the gods and goddesses have chosen you to, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, 'wield' me and save the worlds. Now the last question, well that could take some explaining." So I sat back down leaned against the tree and settled into an explanation that was definitely something that took awhile to wrap my head around it.

Fiction, ain't that a word? I never really liked it though because in my experience it never really existed. If an idea is created no matter how small it is, the world exists. It's out there somewhere in its own little universe, and from that universe more and more are created. Thus the idea of the multiverse. Jumpers have the privilege of being able to jump into each of these universes the gods grant them the powers. Of course the gods of evil aren't going to just pick nice goody-two-shoes like you. Therefore the gods and goddesses always hand pick their jumpers. Our job is to stop the evil jumpers from tipping the worlds into chaos. This is why I am who I am. I was created to stop the evil jumpers. But, Sometimes the evil jumpers get the best of us, they tip the world into chaos and it eventually is destroyed. But that only happens if we fail and the jumpers of good don't fail often. Although, I however happen to have failed quite a bit recently and was therefore punished. I am now a wand unable to help in the fight against evil…. Unless, no it's a stupid idea, if you were to take upon yourself the gift of jumping and the curse of immortality, I could once again save the worlds and you could have the added bonus of me. A magical wand….. so, what'da say? Will you do it?

I sat there in shock. Why wouldn't I be? I had just been told that fiction was reality and that the gods and goddesses had picked me to jump through worlds and save them. But if I didn't do it who would? It's not like I had the best life. I could leave here, get away from it all, and all I had to do was say yes. so I did.

"Okay, let me think about it" I said.

"Take your time when you jump you arrive exactly when your needed" I thought about all the bad things that I could get away from. My dad's abuse, being alone, and missing my brother. I then thought about all the good things I would be giving up. My brother. That's all I could think of, so the obvious choice was made. I nodded.

"Yes, I will do it."

"That's great kid!" he paused for a moment "I just realized I didn't even properly introduce myself. Name's Wayne, nice to meet'cha!" I could have sworn he was smiling, that is if he weren't a wand.

"Nice to meet you as well,My name's Isaac I look forward to working with you as well as not referring to you as 'wand'."

"All right smart-ass I am about to give you one of the greatest gifts in all of history: I am going to give you the ability to jump to other dimensions. I like to refer to it as: D jumping." Suddenly the tip of Wayne turned blue and I began to glow blue as well. A tingling sensation began to flow through me. You know that feeling you get when your arm falls asleep? Multiply that by my whole body and that's what it felt like. The grass around me flattened, and as quickly as it started, it stopped. "There it's done…. I'm sorry kid but now I have to give you one of the greatest curses in the world: I have to make you immortal." This time he turned a deep blood red and the sweet tingling of before was gone. It felt as though a thousand sharp needles were being stabbed into me by someone who thought they knew acupuncture but clearly didn't. I didn't scream, even though this was painful, when compared to what my dad did to me on a daily basis. This wasn't so bad, every night he would beat me so bad I would nearly die. The only reason that I didn't was so that he could do it again the next night. Finally the pain went away and I relaxed.

"o-okay, so what now?" I asked shivering a little.

"Now I explain how this immortality thing works. Sure you can't die, but you can still lose your life. You can feel pain, and in every dimension you are given three lives. If you lose them all it's bye-bye and you are force jumped into another dimension. And believe me that's not a fun experience.

"So it's a little like a video game right?"

"Yes! Except nothing like it!"

"Oh….. Well then, let's just go." I said more than a little upset that he had to say it that way.

"Alright kid, now it's time to jump. Are you ready?" He asked

"I've got nothing else to do. Let's go, one question though, how exactly do I jump?"

"Oh that? That's easy. Think about everything that you don't like about this place. Everything that you want to get away from." Needless to say I thought about my dad, but I also thought about my lack of friends, the death of my mother, and my bad grades. "Now think about everything that you want to protect, that you know you have to leave to do so." I thought about my brother. "All that's left is to close your eyes and take the leap. Jump away from here, but know that there is no coming back until you finish the next dimension." I closed my eyes and stood up. I held Wayne tightly in my hands I bent my knees and jumped. There was a strong wind. And I opened my eyes just a crack to see colors whirling around me. It felt like forever before I finally hit the ground.

When I finally did and I opened my eyes fully I cried out and immediately closed them. All the colors were so bright, and it hurt.

"Kid are you alright?" I heard concern in Wayne's voice

"y-yeah I just didn't expect it to be so… bright." My eyes were finally adjusting and I could see once again.

"Oh that's good I thought you might have had a negative reaction to jumping some people do, and believe me it's not pretty. Now hold me up so I can get a scan of this place."

"A what?" Needless to say I was very confused. Wayne sighed

"Must I tell you everything? I am going to scan the area around us and present all of the data in this dimension in a nice little document for you." I held him up tired of his constant jerkiness, a green light shot up and whirled around the entire area, it stretched on for what seemed like miles and I couldn't see the end of it. After that a black streak shot up and exploded like a firework, the thing is it didn't dissipate and the strangest part of all of this was the "firework" was the exact same symbol that was on my shirt! The symbol that _I_ came up with.

"I decided to summon the god/goddess of this realm since we need them here." Wayne explained

"Uh-huh, and how are they going to know it's me?" I was full of questions (big surprise right?) and I needed answers.

"Weeeeeeell one of the other reasons I suspected you were the next jumper of good was that you had the symbol of the jumper on your shirt: a three dotted i"

"WHAT! No no no no no! I came up with this symbol ME!"

"Yes because the gods and goddesses of good put it in your head. Now shut up and read the document." As I read I saw things that were a lot like Earth. the types of trees the atmosphere but there was one thing that caught my eye.

"Wait a second, no pollution in the air?" now that I thought about it the air did smell different.

"I'd be more worried about the dominant species kid." I looked and what I saw almost made me drop Wayne in shock.

"i-it says…." I began but was cut off by a beautiful voice.

"Yes. It says ponies." I turned to see a very large white pony with both wings and a horn she, (as I did find out she was a she) had long hair, and a long tail of multiple colors that moved as if there was a breeze flowing through it. On her thigh was a sun, and I knew that she was in charge just the way she carried herself and the crown on her head.

*If you're confused as to what the symbol looks like please refer to the picture for the fic.


End file.
